The following patents are related to dispensing paper from dispensers.
Lander4,108,513Dutton4,984,530Newbold5,660,313Ogden5,697,577Mele5,988,561Rivera6,537,631Faulks6,659,391
Newbold shows premoistened toilet paper in a dispenser adapted to be mounted on a conventional toilet paper hold.
Rivera, Ogden, Faulks and Mele are cumulative and show similar arrangements. Lander shows dispensing toilet paper from two separate rolls. Dutton shows two rolls of paper separately delivered from a common dispenser.